


T is for Trou Normand

by phoenixjustice



Series: The Alphabet Chronicles [20]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murder Husbands, Poor bby Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham.</p><p>Set Post-Hannibal season 3.</p><p>Frightening, the knowledge that he wanted more of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T is for Trou Normand

T is for Trou Normand

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Hannibal is property of NBC and others who aren't me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Pairing: Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham.

Setting: Post-Hannibal season 3.

Summary: Frightening, the knowledge that he wanted _more_ of it.

Part Twenty of the _Alphabet Chronicles._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was a like a drug, exilerating and frightening.

Frightening, the knowledge that he wanted _more_ of it.

That Hannibal could bring him to these depths, to pull him down with him-or up with him; he had ceased been able to tell which was which any longer.

From the beginning it had been a whirlwind, a torrent of this _something_ between them and he hadn't been able to fight it for very long without getting swept along into it.

He had _longed_ for Hannibal in his time in not seeing him, even when not knowing just the depth of what that longing meant.

He would forgive Hannibal anything, had proven that time and again.

What frightened him now was not the fact that that fact was truth...but that it no longer bothered him.

He could forgive the other depravities, if only to be together. To talk with him, be by his side. To a place the nightmares could no longer reach.

So he could stand here now, hand in bloody hand and watch the deepening sunset and know a true measure of peace.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


End file.
